Spyro: A Hero's Tail: Red The Dragon's Revenge
by flame1996
Summary: Red The Dragon is back again. And his army is ready..ready to destroy the Dragon Realms. This is a sequel to Spyro A Hero's Tail Enjoy!
1. Dragon Kingdom

My Story:

**Chapter One: Return to Dragon Kingdom:**

It had been a long time since spyro had defeated the evil dragon Red, (and that is to say that Spyro didn't do it himself though, the trusty Professor)

helped Spyro and shrank him down to size!

Red now belongs in the Professor's Laboratory, still as small as ever. The

Professor laughed as he kept seeing the little fireballs coming out of Red's

tiny mouth.

He had been once, the Order Of Elders. His role was basically the leader of the Elders but then he turned evil. He betrayed the Elders. Very foolish.

The Professor didn't want to destroy the tin Red was in, (he wanted to keep it for a memory). Not a practically happy memory...

"Hi, Mr. Professor," laughed Spyro as he spoke.

"Umm, Spyro..., I'm not considered as a 'Mr' for your info-"

"How is the invention coming along?"

"Oh! That! Its great, but...well..It kinda went wrong."

The invention was to get everything free of charge from Moneybags shop. Spyro was disappointed.

"Awwww, I wanted to get that new thing he has in stock. It's called 'The Gem Cluster'."

"Wow, intresting..now run along Spyro, I have work to do, now if you will excuse me-"

So Spyro went out and Sparx followed behind him.

"I'm bored." Said Sparx.

"We'll try finding something interesting to do," suggested Spyro.

"Yeah...like what?"

"Playing a practical joke on Moneybags?"

"Oh yes! Gotcha Spyro!"

So they were going to play a joke on Moneybags. But what.? Spyro wanted to get Moneybags back from the last time he gave Spyro a fake teleporter.

"I've got just the idea!" Said Spyro.

"Cool! Tell me!"

"Well what we're going to do is get a stone like this," he picks up one.

"And then what were going to do is paint the stone to look like a rare Ruby. I bet I can buy the Gem Cluster with this fake gem!"

"Nice idea! But one question, what does a Gem Cluster do?"

"I dunno.. But it sounds cool."

"Don't buy what you don't know Spyro."

"Whatever."

They got the stone and started painting it Purple and laughed when they did it and again and again.

When they finally did what they wanted to do for a long time, they heard a loud rumbling noise beneath the ground.

"What the?" Shouted Spyro.

The ground sounded as if it was going to explode. It shook beneath their feet; the ground trembled and shacked.

"Were gonna die!!" Shouted Spyro.

But they didn't. Of course. They saw a really large drill coming out of the

ground. There was someone in there. It was Blink.

Blink was a mole had the professor as an Uncle. He wore his goggles and as usual he wore his sharp gloves. But why didn't he go underground by foot?

"Blink!" Shouted Spyro, as the noise of the engine finally calmed down, "what were you playing at?! You could of got us drilled!"

"Well, you didn't did you?" laughed Blink as he climbed out. "Haven't seen you guys in ages! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," lied Spyro as he hid the fake Ruby behind him. Blink was a friend of the Professor, he didn't want to know that Moneybags got fake money.

"What have you been up to? And why did you have that massive drill? Why did you not go underground on foot?!"

"Tunnel business, really big tunnels as well. I went to visit my brother Link, I forgot to tell you guys I had a brother, haha.

Link is kinda like me, but he is shy and people best avoid him. But I'm his bro anyway."

"But we haven't seen your brother Blink," said Spyro. "Can't we visit him? You can just say I'm the purple dragon along with his trusty friend Sparx."

"That can be explained. You could."

"We will, after we do a few things," he looked at Sparx grinning.

"Well, just come and see me if you want to come. I'll be with my drill near my earth pile."

"Okay, see ya!"

So it was time they were going to do the joke. Spyro laughed as what he thought

how was Moneybags going to react.

They went to Moneybags shop and rang the bell.

They heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Oh hello Spyro! Come on in!"

"I see you have the Gem Cluster Moneybags, can I buy this with my ruby?"

"The Gem Cluster is sold. Sorry. Wait, you have a ruby?"

"Yep! Jealous?"

"What?! I can't believe it, your saying I might have two Ruby's by the end of the day?!"

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute.." He got hold of it and wiped it.

"You dirty little joker, now go away!"

So it didn't really be as best as what they expected. They went to visit Blink again.

"C'mon Blink, lets go and see your brother for the first time!"

"Yeah, sure! I've just got to get this up and running."

"So where is your brother exactly? Deep underground? REALLY deep?"

"What do you think I have the drill for?"

He pressed the button and nothing happened.

"That's odd; the 'on' button won't work."

This time he slammed it and still, nothing happened.

"Ugh, what the heck. I haven't walked in a while. Be prepared guys, you'll be in for a long walk."


	2. Link The Mole

**Chapter Two: Link The Mole**

They set off under Blink's large Earth Pile and started their journey.

"Hope you have enough energy. Its quite dangerous down here. There are Blood Beetles, Mutant Flies, too many.."

"What are Blood Beetles and Mutant Flies?"

"Blood beetles suck blood out warm blooded things. Like us, basically. Mutant Flies are really huge flies but I can take care of them."

The underground place looked really dirty and messy. There was mud around everywhere and Blink kept slipping on it. Blink got out his goggles and kept looking around for any creatures behind or in front of them.

"I've heard weird noises down here the deeper I go guys," He said. "The more closer I go, the more noises I hear."

"What kind of noises?" Said Spyro.

"Just banging and crashing and weird stuff…I can't explain it."

They were quite concerned about that.

"Once I swear I heard a grunt of some sort, just something."

As though they felt like they were walking forever, they approached a large door, which was barricaded by rocks. Blink moved them out of the way. He didn't look happy…

"Ugh, Link!"

"What is it? Is it you, Blink?"

"Yes, it sure is! With a few of my friends, only two of them."

"Are - Are they safe?"

"Of course they are! There is Spyro, basically the hero of the Dragon Realms, and his sidekick Sparx."

"Okay, come on in."

They heard a sound of footsteps approaching the door and then a mole opened the door. A load of rocks came piling down after he opened it.

Link looked like Blink a lot, he had goggles like Blink and wore the same gloves as Blink. But he was very thin and he looked very dirty, just like he had been rolling in mud. He was still acting very nervous when they came in, and kept looking at Spyro and Sparx in a sharp look.

"Link?!" Said Blink. "How many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing to attack you!"

"Sorry, brother," he apologized, "I just keep thinking its Red The Dragon that is after me."

"But he can't be! He's to small to even touch you!" Laughed Blink.

"Laugh all you like brother, I don't find it at all hilarious. Do you know anything about Red, Spyro and Sparx."

"Of course! The Gnorcs planted the Dark Gems (the life draining stones that fuel Red's evil power). And Gnasty Gnorc their leader teamed up with Red for causing havoc over the dragon Realms. And then he had Neptune (the goddess of the sea), to do the same thing but she couldn't leave the water.

But then, when I went to Red's Laboratory, The Professor was captured! And he was forced to make the Gnorcs robotic. And when I tried to fought Red, he transformed himself into a Robot! But the Professor helped me to beat him and shrink Red down to a small size. He now remains in the Professor's Laboratory nearby and is inside basically a Tin Can! Trust me Link, there is no way Red can come after you!"

"True," said Blink.

There was a silence and everyone kept thinking of something to say, but then finally, Blink spoke.

"I keep hearing loud noises down here. Have you heard this, Link?"

"Yes… This is why I'm such a scared mole. I keep thinking its Gnasty Gnorc."

Everybody shuddered violently.

"He can't be back! Not a third time… I beat him in his cave!"

"Yes," trembled Link, "but that may not be the case. What if he returned by the Dark Forces."

"The Dark Forces?!" Wondered Spyro. "What's that?!"

"Well. That is a good question. The Dark Forces is a terrible thing…I can't describe. Apparently they are looking for a leader."

"I think we should go and tell the Professor; he usually chips in with our help," said Spyro.

"Yeah, we better go," agreed Sparx.

"Okay guys, I'll show you the way back up Spyro," suggested Blink.

"Oh! And Spyro? I want to tell you, If Red ever returns, you along with your friends can only help."

"What Link?"

"C'mon Spyro, its getting creepy down here."


	3. Red's Ultimate Prison

**Chapter Three: The Ultimate Prison**

They climbed all the way up until they got to the top.

"Well guys," said Blink, "I hope you know what your doing."

"Blink," said Spyro, "Do you really think that Red could have returned?"

"I don't know Spyro… Its really hard to tell, I have no idea. I can't say that is true. Even if he does, you can always count on me to help you!"

"Yeah. Ok, Bye Blink!"

"See you guys!"

They walked over to the Professor's Laboratory and knocked on the door.

"Professor," said Spyro. "We have something to tell you."

"Come in then," replied the Professor.

"We need your help! Do you know anything about the Dark Forces?"

He was silent for a while.

"Of course I do! I can show you if you want!"

"Wait!"

Spyro saw the Tin can on the floor that Red was in, and he wasn't in there.

"Where has Red gone? Red The Dragon?!"

"I lost control. He escaped.""Just like that?! That's impossible!!"

"So, shall I show you?"

Spyro was really confused. The Professor was really strange. Why was everything really unusual?

They walked down to the Earth Pit that Blink showed them the way to Blink.

"Why are we going down to Blink/Link?"

"You'll see."

They walked down to Link's house and then turned left to a wall.

"Umm, Professor? This is a rock solid wall!"

He touched the middle of the wall and then a secret passage opened.

"Time to see my master!"

Master? Master?! What was he playing at now?

There was a room with loads of cobwebs, and a few medium sized spiders. They were blocking a passageway.

"Professor what is-"

And there he saw it. The first time he saw him in ages. He had seen once again, Gnasty Gnorc.

"Spyro the Dragon," bellowed Gnasty in a cold voice, "We meet again."

Spyro looked at him.

"I-Impossible.." stammered Spyro.

"As you can see the Professor is evil," explained Gnasty, "There is nothing you can do."

"But how?"

"HOW?! Why, he is under my force. He is being controlled."

"A third time…"

"A Third Time!" Laughed Gnasty, "Exactly Spyro. There is nothing you can do, and this time it is more darker than ever!"

He laughed in his cold voice. He changed completely. His skin was all rotten. It wasn't a pretty sight, like any Gnorc. But he was the ugliest. His horns weren't straight, they were oddly shaped.

He had his club still. It was large and spikes came out of it at the very tip of the top. His eyes were Green like his body anyway. His teeth were sharp shaped as usual.

"I have changed over the years Spyro. Many changes. It is the Professor who set Red The Dragon free. And he escaped ages ago. And he is back, again."

"I can't believe it! Lets fight for the last time!"

"Oh, I can't fight you now. I am fully protected and I always am. I am going to do my best to get rid of you. My Gnorc army protects me, and along with Red's Dark Magic. The Dark Forces made me return."

"What are the Dark Forces?!"

"I cannot tell you. But you must come to me, for I must show y"ou Red's Ultimate Prison. Sorry but it is for your own good. I cannot defeat you now. I'll suppose you won't even live. Try and escape? Then you will have the hardest time of your life. The ONLY thing you can do is follow me!"

This was very harsh, but it had to be done. Spyro had to go to this "Ultimate Prison" and Suffer there. They went back up to the top and walked for ages. They passed Gnasty's cave and saw it.

"Soon that will be my home once again! No Dark Gems to help you destroy it now, can you!"

Sparx followed him. "There must be a way Spyro!"

"There always is Sparx!"

Once they walked longer, it got darker. And they could see a silhouette of a large Castle.

"This is it! It is likely this will be the last you'll ever be seen. Even if you do survive, there will be many forces to stop you."

They walked to the castle door. Spyro had no idea where they were. There was the Castle Moat, it didn't look like water. It was yellow. It looked like fire!

Gnasty Gnorc approached the door.

"RED! We have some prisoners for you."

"- some more Prisoners, yes," came a familiar voice. "What?!"

There was Red The Dragon, staring down at them.

"If It isn't the Purple Dragon," bellowed a voice. "I have awaited for such a long time. Gnasty, how did you get them? I'm speechless!"

"Just force, Red, force…"

Red looked at them, and the Professor.

"And what is HE doing here?" As he looked at the professor.

"Force, again Red, Force…"

"Come in now, we have your cell," grinned Red.

Spyro would find a way. He always does. He's Spyro the Dragon, and someone would bound to rescue him. For sure!

They walked up a circular spiral staircase and there was a few cells up there.

"Unfortunately there is no cells left… You will have to share one. You will have to share with an unfortunate friend…"

An unfortunate friend? Spyro and Sparx looked at each over. What was this all about?

There was a kind of animal in there, sulking in the corner of the cell.

"You may have seen him before.." He said sadly. "But you will have to go in here."

Spyro looked at this kind of animal. He looked familiar.

The door opened. The animal was sulking still, looked very sad.

"HUNTER!" Red Bellowed as he spoke, "Do not cause any trouble while these unfortunates stay here!"

He looked round. It was Spyro and Sparx.

"I will leave you here. You will not have any food at all. You shouldn't be poking around with the Professor now, should you?"

They remained silent.

Red and Gnasty's footsteps died away and Hunter looked at them.

"I can't believe it! Is it really you? Spyro and Sparx?!"

"It's a pleasure to see you again Hunter!" Exclaimed Spyro. "But not in this state."

His stomach looked really empty. His nails had been overgrown and he looked in a terrible state.

"I've been here for 20 days. With no food. I got caught by trying to steal something from the Dark Forces."

"Hunter," said Spyro in a tone of a final voice, "can you please tell me what the Dark Forces are? Please?"

Hunter remained silent.

"Well, its hard to explain. I knew about it. It was a secret organisation to make Red The Dragon return. The person who founded it was an ancient being. Sorry but that is all I can tell you."

"But someone said it is likely that Gnasty Gnorc returned by the Dark Forces. But how?"

"I don't think I am the right person to tell you that Spyro. Someone will though, don't you worry. We will sort something out."

Spyro sighed.

"Have you seen any sign of Bianca?"

"Bianca?"

"Oh my, Spyro! Can't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, Bianca!" Spyro didn't look pleased saying that.

"Well?"

"No.." That was a stupid question. Bianca was probably in a distant land. Wouldn't be in Dragon Kingdom, would she?

"I just wanted to know.."

"Thinking of pairing up again?"

"Umm, no.."

"Remember that time on the top of the Sorceress's Fireworks Factory? And Sgt. Byrd sending out the Fireworks?"

"Okay, I think that is enough. Lets talk about something else."

There was a long silence, where everyone tried to think of saying something. Spyro was still wondering about the Dark Forces.

"What were you trying to steal from the Dark Forces, Hunter?"

"Some sort of collection of gems," he said. "Something like a cluster." (Spyro and Sparx looked at each other) . "It allows anyone to have ultimate power, and I wonder who wanted it?"

"Maybe they would give it to Red when he came back?" Thought Sparx.

"Well that could-"

There was a humongous noise down below.

"What the heck is that?!" Shouted Sparx.

"Its an Earthquake!" Bellowed Spyro.

And then suddenly, there was a huge hole in the centre of the cell…


End file.
